The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of calla lily, botanically known as Zantedeschia sprengeri and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Majestic Star’.
‘Majestic Star’ is a naturally occurring, whole plant mutation from a planned breeding program which has the objective of creating Zantedeschia hybrids for cut flower production in a wide range of colors with a large, classic flower shape. The breeding program began in 1989 and the new cultivar is a mutant selected from a large population of a Zantedeschia sprengeri variety known as ‘Black Star’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,844). ‘Majestic Star’ was discovered in 2003 by the inventor C. J. J. Randag in CJ't Zand, The Netherlands, as one flowering plant within the population of ‘Black Star’.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Majestic Star’ by tissue culture was performed by the inventor in September 2003 in CJ't Zand, The Netherlands. Subsequent asexual reproduction by tissue culture at the same location has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are retained and reproduced true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following observations, measurements and comparisons describe plants grown in CJ't Zand, The Netherlands under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in horticultural practice. Color references are made to The R.H.S. Colour Chart of The Royal Horticulture Society of London, except where general color terms of ordinary significance are used.
The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variation in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.
The following traits have been observed and determined to basic characteristics of ‘Majestic Star’ which, in combination, distinguish this calla lily as a new and distinct cultivar:                1. Deep red spathe;        2. Yellow spadix with red spots;        3. Red flower stem;        4. Red edge on the leaves; and        5. Red petiole of the leaves.        